Tails of Romance
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: random stories about Tany and my OC's relationship.
1. An American Romance

"Tanya! Tanya! I found a place where you can sing!" Fievel Mousekewitz excitedly told his big sister.

Tanya scoffed as she smoothed her orange dress. "Fievel, I told you, that burlesque wasn't the place for me. Those cats were very rude."

Fievel laughed. "Then it's a good thing the place I found is run by mice for mice."

Tanya looked at him. "Are you kidding?"

Fievel shook his head. "Honest. It's a nice place called O' Squeak's Sarsaparilla. The owner's nice. He said he'll hold auditions to sing alongside his son."

"Well… ok." Tanya relented.

-  
Soon, the two siblings stood in a drinking establishment that was full of mice just having drinks and good times. "Fievel! Buachaill, ya came!" A tall blonde mouse with grey around his temples and whiskers walked up to them. He wore a white-patched shirt and green slacks.

"Hello, Mr. O' Squeak. This is my sister, Tanya. The singer I was telling you about." Fievel said proudly.

Tanya blushed and curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"An' you, Cailin. Now, if ya want t' audition, yer gonna have t' wait. My son, Noah's about to go on." Mr. O' Squeak said. At that moment, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on a feeble wooden stage at the end of the establishment. A tall, blonde mouse with vibrant green eyes stepped onto it. He wore a green shirt, black slacks, and a grey cap. Then, he began to sing, his voice soft and yet it carried across the bar. His words were in a language unknown to the Mousekewitz siblings, but by the emotional response of the audience, his words were loud and clear to them.

"Wow… he's good. Is that your son?" Fievel asked.

"Aye. Noah has his mother's gift. If only she was alive t' see it." Mr. O' Squeak crossed himself.

Tanya was also captivated by Noah's voice. As he sang, Tanya felt her heart begin to beat faster.

As Noah finished, he took off his cap and placed it over his heart. The fur on his head was wavy and swept across his forehead. Tanya smiled. "What a mouse."

"Ooh… Tanya, I think you like him!" Fievel teased.

"Hush, Fievel!" Tanya snapped, blushing.

Mr. O' Squeak chuckled. "Nothin' wrong with tha', young Tanya. If yer gonna sing with Noah, liking him is a step in th' right direction."

Soon, Noah joined his father and noticed Fievel and Tanya. "Oh, new customers? What can I get ya? On th' house fer any mouse."

"Noah, this is Tanya Mousekewitz. She wants to audition." His father said gently.

Tanya curtsied. "Mr. O' Squeak."

"Noah, please. I'd be delighted t' hear yer voice." He blushed. "An' perhaps afterward, share sarsaparilla?"

Tanya blushed too. "That sounds swell."

Fievel made a face. "Yuck."

-  
Moments later, Tanya stood under the spotlight. She spotted Noah by the drinks, pouring sarsaparilla into a large thimble. The sight made her smile. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

"I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday

If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go almost anywhere  
to feel like I belong

I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go almost anywhere  
to find where I belong"

The crowd was in awe, the O' Squeaks especially. Fievel beamed. "That's my big sister."

As Tanya took a bow, Noah smiled, resting his hand on his cheek. "A lass as fair as fair could be."

-  
Once Tanya returned to where the others were waiting, she was hugged tight by Fievel.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Tanya smiled. "You were right, little brother. Wait until Mama and Papa hear about this."

"Perhaps we c'n treat them t' dinner." Mr. O' Squeak suggested.

Noah nodded. "Th' more, th' merrier."

-  
Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz was surprised at how well the two Irishmice were doing for themselves, but they were even more surprised that Tanya had found a welcoming place to sing her little heart out. "And she will be getting paid, yes?" Mr. Mousekewitz asked.

"Aye. She'll be well compensated. Well enough to help support you. Though, if you'd like, Noah and I have some rooms to spare across th' street." Mr. O' Squeak offered.

"Please?" Tanya begged. "This is what I've wanted to do since coming here."

Mrs. Mouskewitz eyed Noah. "And you will treat my Tanya like a respected singer and not just a piece of meat, yes, malen'kiy mal'chik?"

"Young boy," Tanya whispered.

Noah nodded. "I shall treat her as nothin' less than a very talented singer, one I would gladly share th' stage…" he looked at Tanya. "…an' me heart with."

Tanya smiled. "I'd be honored." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Yuck!" Fievel exclaimed.

"Yuck." Little Yasha cooed. But the parents were happy to see the two grow close.


	2. Love

Tanya Mousekewitz sat in O' Squeak's Sarsparilla, watching as her boyfriend, Noah O' Squeak walked up onstage. The young Irishmouse was smiling, his green eyes gleaming. A soft harp began to play. Noah removed his little cap and began to sing.

"Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg  
Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor  
'S liom Corcaigh da mhéid é, dhá thaobh a' ghleanna 's Tír Eoghain  
'S mura n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oidhr' ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo"

Tanya sighed. "I may not speak his language, but it's so beautiful."

Her father smiled. "He is a strapping young mouse. And his father bought 20 violins for his orchestra! If this keeps up, both our businesses will prosper!" He pulled his daughter close. "And so will your love."

Tanya smiled as Noah continued his song.

"Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free  
And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea  
Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun  
And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done"

"He must miss his homeland." Fievel, Tanya's little brother realized.

"Aye, He does." Mr. O' Squeak nodded, walking up to them. "Noah was very little, about Fievel's age when we left. The English cats tha' lorded over us made it hard to survive. They also forbade Catholic Irishmice, like us, t' practice our faith. An' so, we came here, I started me business, an' here we are, by Jesus' grace."

Tanya frowned. She looked at Noah, who was finishing his song. She felt unease creep up within.

—-

That night, in the little home across the street where the O'Squeaks shared room and board with the Mousekewitzes, Tanya approached Noah as the boy cleaned the dishes. "Um... Noah, can I ask you something?"

Picking up on her nervous tone, Noah wiped his hands and faced her. "Tanya, love, what's th' matter?"

Tanya looked nervously at her feet. "Well... um... I know you and your father are Catholic... but my family and I are Jewish."

Noah nodded. "Aye, we're of different ideologies. So what?"

Tanya raised her eyes. "You mean, you don't care?"

Noah smiled and pulled Tanya close. "Sweet Tanya, this is America. Here, we are free to be whomever we want. I c'n say th' Hail Mary, you c'n pray a Kaddish. As long as we respect our differences, nothing will come between us."

Tanya smiled. "I love you."

"An' I love you." Noah replied. The two shared a kiss. When it parted, Tanya rested her head on Noah's shoulder.

"I'm so happy I found you." She whispered.

"An' I, you."


	3. Our Song

"Tanya, bubeleh, what are you doing?" Mrs. Mousekewitz asked. She had awoken early one morning to find her eldest mouseling sitting at the large kitchen table, writing on a sheet of paper.

"I'm writing a song. To sing at the sarsaparilla pub tonight." Tanya explained excitedly.

"Your own song! Oh, that is wonderful! I am sure the thirsty mice who come in will love it!" Mrs. Mousekewitz rolled up her sleeves. "Now, go wash for breakfast."

"Oh, now, Mrs. M, don't ya trouble yerself." Mr. O' Squeak, Tanya's boss and the Mousekewitz family's landlord smiled as he walked in. "Allow me t' cook fer once. I am a competent cook."

"I will not hear of it! I have cooked for my family as long as I have been able."

"Tell ya what. Ya bake yer mornin' bread, I'll fry some sausage." Mr. O' Squeak said.

Mrs. Mousekewitz thought about it. "Alright. But the children get served first."

Mr. O' Squeak chuckled. "If me lazy son gets up in time."

Tanya smiled. "I'll get him up, sir." Pocketing her song, Tanya scurried to the bedroom of Noah O' Squeak, her boyfriend. The curtains blocked out the morning sun, but even in the low light, Tanya could see Noah's still form on his bed, his green blanket pulled over his head. His feet were hanging over the edge of the bed. Smiling, Tanya walked over. "Come on, Noah, it's morning. Time to start another day."

Noah groaned. "Don't wanna. Lemme sleep."

Tanya day on the edge of the bed. "Long night?"

"So many drinks... so many refills... so many fights..."

"Oh, my poor, sweet love." Tanya pulled the covers off of Noah's head and kissed his cheek. "If I could take away your pain, I would."

Noah opened his eyes. "Bless ya, Tanya Mousekewitz. Yer too good t' me." He sat up and stretched. "Alright, I'll get up. Fer ya." The two shared a warm hug.

"Yuck!" Fievel commented as he passed by.

—-

After a very delicious Irish/Russian breakfast (made all the more special when little baby Yasha giggled and said Tanya's name after her big sister fed her a spoonful of sausage), the working mice headed in for the day, Mr. Mousekewitz to his violin repair and lesson shop, Tanya and the O' Squeaks to O' Squeak's Sarsaparilla, the most popular soda joint in town. While Mr. O' Squeak owned and ran it, Noah tended bar and sometimes sang, though that was more Tanya's thing. And she was darn good at it. The patrons loved her voice, though no one loved it more than her beloved Noah. As she got all dolled up and changed into her favorite sleeveless orange dress, she made sure her song was safely in her pocket. With a deep breath, a quick prayer, and the thought of Noah in her mind, she strolled onto the meager wooden stage. When the spotlight shined down on her, the crowd cheered, like they always did. When the cheers subsided, Tanya cleared her throat. "I'm going to sing a song that I wrote myself if that's okay."

The crowd showed their approval. Smiling, Tanya unfolded her paper and began to sing in her soft voice.

"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true.  
There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us when we close our eyes."

Suddenly, she began to sing loudly and with passion. Noah was so taken aback, he dropped the thimble Of sarsaparilla he was pouring.

"Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
Your dreams will come true.  
Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true,  
Inside you and me, that always come true."

Tanya curtsied as the crowd cheered. As she walked offstage, she heard Noah's voice.

"That's me Girl!"

Later, while Tanya was on her break, Noah came up from behind her and scooped her up. "Tanya, tha' was brilliant! Did ya really write it yerself?"

"Yes, I did. And I wrote it for you. For us." She put a hand on Noah's cheek. "I thought it could be our song."

Noah smiled. "As ya wish, mo grá." The two shared a kiss.

—-

That night, when the shop was closed and the two families were settling in for the night, Noah knocked on Tanya's open door. "Hey, you. Just wanted t' say goodnight. Ya did amazin', as always."

Tanya groaned. "Thanks. I just wish I could get a chair or something when I'm up there. My feet are killing me."

Noah smiled. "I know just how t' fix tha'."

"How?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, just some tickles. With yer permission, o'course."

Tanya blushed. "W-well... no one's ever touched my feet before. But, if anyone was going to... it'd be you." She smiled. "Just... go easy, ok? I don't want to wake anyone."

"Aye." Noah sat on the edge of Tanya's bed and put her feet on his lap. "Y'know, yer feet are quite cute." He poked her left sole, triggering a slight giggle. "An' sensitive, it seems." Smiling, Noah traced his fingers across both Tanya's soles. She giggled and squirmed.

"That really tickles."

"Then 'tis workin'." Noah moves down to the heels. As he tickles them, Tanya could feel the aches ebbing away.

"Wow, Noah... how are you so good at this?" She asked.

Noah shrugged. "Me ma's family were doctors. She was trainin' t' be one herself afore she came down with Scarlet Fever. She knew all th' aches of th' body an' how t' alleviate 'em."

"I wish I could have met her. She sounds swell."

Noah smiled. "Aye, she was. An' I'm sure she would have loved ya." Noah grinned. "Now, let's move up to the toes, shall we?" As his fingers brushed across Tanya's toes, she let out a squeak, then covered her mouth. "Oh-ho, a weak spot!" Noah gently tickled them again. Tanya giggled through her hands.

"Nohohohohoahahah, stop! We'll wake someone up!" She begged.

Noah stopped. "Alright, but just one more thing." He gently kissed the tips of her toes and the tops of her feet.

Tanya blushed. "Noah, What was that for?"

Noah shrugged. "I dunno. It just felt right. Why? Was it too far?"

"Well... no... I liked it." She blushed. "Maybe you could do it again sometime."

"If ya'd like." He gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Tanya. I love ya."

Tanya kissed his cheek. "And I love you, Noah O' Squeak."

The two fell asleep in their beds, joining the rest of Manhattan in dreamland, their minds racing with the hope of making a better life here in America.

For Noah and Tanya, it was a life they would build together.


	4. Talking

It was closing time at O' Squeak's Sarsaparilla. As Mr. O' Squeak and Tanya Mousekewitz set the bar stools on the table, Tanya looked around. "Hey, Mr. O' Squeak, have you seen Noah?"

Her boss and landlord looked around for a moment. "Ah. Yes. I know where me boy is. He's gone up t' th' roof."

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"T' talk t' his ma." Mr. O' Squeak put down one of the stools and sat on it. "'Tis been 2 years since th' fever took her. I miss her terribly, true enough, but Noah, well... he always was his mother's shinin' star."

Tanya put a hand to her heart. "I can't imagine what that's like. Poor Noah." She looked upward. "He's on the roof, you said?"

Mr. O' Squeak nodded. "Tanya... please, tread carefully, okay? I know ya really love Noah an' all, but... go slow."

Tanya nodded. "You have my word."

—-

Traveling up to the roof of the bar, Tanya indeed found her beloved Noah. He was sitting near the roof's edge, looking up at the vast sky. The moonlight glinted off of his golden blonde fur. Tanya smiled. Noah sure looked handsome in the moonlight.

"Ma... I know yer there. Da An' I Are doin' great here in America. Wish ya could be here with us. Da got this pub all set up, just like back home. We met this amazin' family. They needed some help, so we gave it to 'em. Mr. And Mrs. Mousekewitz are really swell. They help Da with all the bill payin' stuff an' they teach all about their customs. Ya'd love Fievel an' Yasha. Cute as buttons, they are." Noah smiled. "An' then there's Tanya."

Tanya's cheeks burned.

Noah chuckled. "No other way t' say it, Ma. I love her somethin' fierce. I did from th' moment I saw her. She's pretty, she sings like an angel, An' she has such a dazzlin' smile. Someday, Ma, I'll marry her. Twice, if I have t'. A Catholic ceremony t' make it official fer me an' Da, an' a Jewish ceremony for her family. An' we'll have three little mouselings tha' we'll raise in both Jewish an' Catholic traditions."

Tanya smiled as she walked over, knelt down, and pulled Noah close. "We'll name them Isaac, Rebecca, and Sean."

Noah smiled. "I like that." The two snuggled there on the roof. Tanya looked up at the starry sky.

"Don't worry, Mrs. O' Squeak. I'll take good care of him."

One of the stars twinkled.


	5. Into the Night

Tanya Mouskewitz was running through the alleys of New York City. The ground was slick and wet with rain. Stealing a glance behind her, she saw only darkness for a moment. Then, lightning flashed and thunder crashed and Tanya saw them.

An army of large, carnivorous, voracious cats.

Screaming, Tanya hiked up her skirt and ran as fast as her little mousey feet would go. Ahead of her, she saw O' Squeak's Sarsaparilla, her workplace. Her home was just across the street. She could make it. She had to. The faster she ran, however, the further the pub seemed.

Suddenly, a paw came crashing down from the air, snagging her up in an instant. As poor Tanya struggled, more lightning flashed. With each flash, a different cat grinned hungrily at her. One flash, it was the Cossack Cats from Russia, then Cat. R Waul, then Warren T. Cat, then some demonic cat with flashing red eyes, silver teeth like knives, and a voice like sandpaper.

"Ooh, what a tasty morsel you're going to make." He leered.

"Please, no! I have a family!" Tanya begged tears of fear in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, little snack. They'll be joining you soon enough!"

Tanya screamed as the cat let go and she fell towards the cat's gaping maw.

-  
Tanya's eyes snapped open as she bolted upwards. For one heart-pounding moment, she thought the darkness around her meant she had been eaten. But then her bedroom door opened to reveal her mother with a lit candle. "Tanya, darling, are you okay? We heard you screaming."

Tanya hugged her knees. "I, uh… I had a nightmare."

Her mother sat at the edge of her bed. "What kind of nightmare, bubeleh?"

"I was being chased by cats… but they were huge… monstrous. And every time the lightning flashed, I saw different cats. Cat R. Waul… Warren T. Cat… and the Cossacks." Tears sprang up in her eyes. "Then I was eaten."

Mrs. Mousekewitz put the candle on Tanya's bedside table and held her close. "My poor baby. You're safe now. Everyone gets nightmares now and again."

Tanya sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure even Noah has nightmares every once in a while. Why don't we go ask him?"

"Isn't he asleep?" Tanya asked.

"No. The poor boy worked double shifts tonight since his father is ill. He just got home a few minutes ago." Tanya and her mother walked into the living room. Noah O' Squeak sat on the couch, looking bone tired. When he saw Tanya, however, he smiled.

"Hey, Tanya." He stood up and opened his arms. Tanya walked over and hugged him. He smelled like oak wood and seltzer. "Had a nightmare, did ya?"

Tanya nodded. "It was…so real." She recounted her nightmare. When she finished, Noah kissed the top of her head.

"Me dear Tanya, I'm sorry ya had such a horrifyin' dream. I've had a few nasty ones meself, some about cats, even. But in me heart, I know, nothin' bad will happen as long as I have me family t' back me up an' protect me". He cupped his hand under her chin. "An' I will always protect ya. Irishmice always protect their princesses."

Tanya smiled and nuzzled her face into Noah's chest. "I love you, Noah. So much."

"An' I, you, Tanya. Now, let's getcha back t' bed. "We both have a long day t'morrow."

Tanya yawned. "And the day after that, and the day after that, not the day after that cuz that's the Sabbath…"

Mrs. Mousekewitz chuckled as the two went into Tanya's bedroom. "My little girl is growing up too fast. Soon, she will be having bubelehs of her own."

A few moments later, Noah tiptoed out. "Out like a candle."

"Good. Now, to bed with you, young mouse. Like you said, you have a long day tomorrow." Mrs. Mousekewitz declared.

Noah smiled. "Yes, ma'am." As he walked into his room, Mrs. Mousekewitz heard him mutter.

"Even before marriage, mothers-in-law think they control you."

The Mousekewitz matriarch chuckled. "You had better believe it."


	6. Our Day

It was a rare day in New York City. O' Squeak's Sarsaparilla was closed for the day, meaning Tanya Mousekewitz had the day off from her job as a singer. When she had woken up that morning, she smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with Noah O' Squeak, her co-worker and boyfriend. As she got dressed in a blue blouse, yellow skirt, and the babushka her parents had gotten her for the last Hanukkah they spent in Russia, she couldn't help but daydream about the day ahead.

"Maybe a day at Brighton Beach… a picnic…. Then dancing as the sun goes down…" she whispered to herself.

"Tha' sounds like a swell idea, love."

Tanya yelped and turned towards her bedroom door. Noah leaned against the doorpost, smiling. He was wearing a black vest over his green shirt and the fur atop his head was combed back.

"Noah O' Squeak! What if I had been indecent?" Tanya exclaimed.

Noah shrugged. "I suppose yer parents would've let me have it… then I'd go t' Confession." He smiled. "Thankfully, yer dressed decently an' rather adorably."

Tanya blushed. "Oh, this? It's nothing much."

"Feh!" Mrs. Mousekewitz exclaimed as she walked past with baby Yasha in her arms. "Nothing much? It is only the clothes I made for you."

Noah laughed. "As I said, Mrs. M, I think she looks adorable." He tickled Yasha's chin. "An' so d'you, Yasha."

Yasha giggled.

Mrs. Mousekewitz looked at her eldest daughter with a smile. Her expression seemed to say "This one's a keeper." But Tanya already knew that.

-  
At breakfast, Fievel made a face when he heard about what his sister and Noah were going to be doing that day. "A date? Yuck!"

Noah chuckled and held up a hand to stop Mrs. Mousekewitz's impending scold. "Yer gonna change tha' tune o' yers someday, Fiev. If I recall, yer quite attached t' tha' Native friend o' yers… Cholena's her name, yes?"

Fievel blushed and said nothing more.

"You know, one of these days, you really ought to meet Cholena." Tanya suggested.

"Perhaps one day, I will." Noah smiled, pulling Tanya close. "But I'm content t' be with ya."

"Blech…" Fievel muttered.

-  
Soon, Noah and Tanya were taking a carriage to Central Park. Tanya had a basket in her lap that was full of her mother's goodies. Noah took her hand. "We sure picked a lovely day fer it, didn't we?"

Tanya smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'd spend a day with you even if it was raining and 40 below."

"So ya say." Noah teased.

"Sweetie, I'm from Russia, remember? I know cold." Tanya said.

"Hey, I'm from Ireland. I know rain. But I'm not braggin'." Noah replied.

"You kind of are." Tanya fired back.

"Smarty mouse." Noah snarked. But he kissed her cheek all the same.

Tanya smiled. "Really, though, I'd go on a date with you anywhere."

"I know." Noah replied with a smile.

-  
When the carriage reached Central Park, Noah got out first and helped Tanya down the steps.

"Look at that. What a gentleman." An elderly mouse smiled as she watched from her window seat.

Tanya looked up at her. "He is." She looked at Noah and kissed his cheek. "He's my true love."

"An' yer mine, Tanya." Noah replied. The two found a nice shady spot in the park, sat down, and began to enjoy the foods.

Noah chuckled as he sipped some matzo ball soup. "Ah, yer mum's food really warms me up."

Tanya nodded. "Someday, she'll teach me the recipes so I can teach it to our mouselings. As I'm sure your father will teach you how to mix drinks. And I mean the hard stuff."

"Hey, we have some recipes too, Tanya. Soda bread, blood sausage, Irish stew… maybe we'll cook some fer th' next picnic." Noah smiled.

"I look forward to it." Tanya replied. The two simply sat there, enjoying the food and each other's company. At one point, Tanya turned to her Irish love. "Do you really think I look adorable in this?"

Noah stroked her cheek. "Would I lie t' ya, Tanya?"

"Well, no." Tanya admitted. "I guess I needed to hear it from someone other than my mother."

Noah frowned. "Tanya… ya think yer pretty, don't ya?"

"I mean… that's what I've been told… mostly by you. But I guess it's just a little hard to believe." Tanya admitted.

Noah pulled her close. "Oh, sweet Tanya… ya shouldn't doubt I when someone says yer beautiful. They're tellin' th' truth. I'm tellin' th' truth." He kissed her forehead. "I love ya dearly, Tanya. There's no one else on this earth I'd rather love."

Tanya blushed. "When you put it that way, it's almost poetic."

"Well, we Irish are known fer poetry." Noah joked.

"And your comfortable hugs." Tanya snuggled up to him. "I could hug you forever."

"Then when am I gonna have time t' kiss ya?" Noah asked.

"How about right now?" Tanya pulled him in for a loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Theirs was a love that was real. No one could say otherwise.


	7. Sick Day

"A-CHOO!"

Noah O' Squeak had come down with a cold. He sat in his bed, sneezing his poor mousey head off. Tearing a corner of the giant piece of tissue paper beside him, he blew his nose as loud as a trumpet blast, the tossed the used rag in the wastebasket by his bedside.

"Oh, you poor mouseling." Mrs. Mousekewitz commented as she walked in carrying what looked like a bowl of soup.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mousekewitz. We Celtic mice don't stay sick fer long. I'll be back on me feet in a day." Noah replied.

"Yes, you will. With plenty of soup." She gave him the bowl. "Made from scratch." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "And with the love of a mother-in-law."

Noah smiles and sipped the soup. It warmed him down to the bones and slightly alleviated his sinuses. "Oh, that's good. Thank ya, Mrs. M."

"Of course, Noah. Now, eat, then get some rest."

—-

Later, after Noah had blown his nose hundreds of times, drunken 4 bowls of soup, and sang Lord knows how many rebel songs to make sure his cold didn't obstruct his vocal talents, his girlfriend, Tanya Mousekewitz poked her head in. "Hey, Noah. Feeling any better?"

"A little. Yer mum's soup really helped." Noah replied. Feeling a sneeze coming on, he grabbed a tissue, sneezed loudly, then blew his nose like a trumpet.

"Oh, you poor baby." Tanya walked over and felt his forehead. "No fever, thank Heaven. Oh, I hate that you're sick."

Noah smiled. "Tanya, relax. I'll be better by tomorrow. Celtic mice don't stay sick fer long." He paused. "So... how was work?"

"A little bit boring. The patrons missed you."

"So... no trouble?" Noah asked.

"No, none. Your dad and I had things taken care of." Tanya smiled. "But, as I said, we missed you."

"Aye, well, I missed workin'," Noah replied.

"Well, get some rest, ok?" Tanya asked.

"I shall," Noah affirmed.

Tanya smiled and stroked Noah's cheek. "I love you."

"Love ya back, Tanya," Noah said.


End file.
